Something Right
by Hpluvr7
Summary: Did that kiss during the final battle mean anything? How did Ron and Hermione finally get together afterwords? Read and Review! I want the good, the bad and the ugly! Even flames are okay, but don’t expect me not to taddle, just kidding! LOL!


After the Battle

Something Right

A/N: So this is my opinion of how Ron and Hermione finally go together after the final battle, because that kiss might have sprouted it, but it certainly didn't prove that Ron and Hermione were going to stay together. So here it is, enjoy!

The trio dispersed, and Hermione immediately went to the Great Lake. She needed to think, and what better place to do so? She strolled around the lake a few times, thinking about tonight's events. She felt so guilty. When she saw Harry up there, supposedly dead, she was so scared. But, she couldn't help but be grateful that it wasn't Ron. Looking back on this thought, she bowed her head in shame. Harry was one of her best friends, how could she think that?

She heard footsteps, and turned to see the central figure in her thoughts standing in front of her. Ron's clothes were wrinkled, he was scratched all over and there was a bruise on his exposed upper arm. He looked like heaven. Her thoughts turned to when Ron had kissed her. Had it meant anything? Or was it just in the moment. She pushed away the depressing thoughts and strode towards him, stopping a few feet away.

"Hi," She whispered her voice hoarse from the frequent use in the past night.

"Hey," he replied.

An awkward silence followed.

Suddenly she was very interested in her trainers. She glanced up at him, only to catch him staring at her. He blushed scarlet, all the way up to his ears and clashing horribly with his hair. She loved that hair. She longed to run her fingers through it again.

"So, why did you come out here?" She broke the silence with an even more awkward question.

"I-I actually, I came to find you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, I wanted to talk about earlier, you know, the kiss…" He trailed off.

"Oh," she said, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I guess that, it just felt right, at the time."

"Oh, er, yeah, I-I guess." That was obviously not what he had intended for her to say.

"I-I guess I'll just go, then," he turned away. His word played over in her mind, his expression, the tone of his voice, everything played through her mind over and over.

_What are you doing? Don't let him get away! _A voice practically screamed in her head.

"Ron!" she called out. He kept walking, and she could imagine the dejected look on his face.

She called his name again, twice more, until, finally, she found the sense to chase after him.

She caught up with him, and spun him around to face her. The look on his face stopped her cold, and for once she had second thoughts. Tears had welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. His long nose was a bright red, making him look like Rudolph. She was thrown back into memories of Christmases with her parents as a little girl. She realized that her eyes were wet, not only from the memories of her parents, currently in Australia, under the impression that they were the Wilkins's, but also from the knowledge that she had caused the tears that currently threatened to fall from Ron's brilliant blue eyes.

Throwing away all caution, she threw her arms around his neck for the second time, and kissed him. This kiss was like the other, yet not. Like the other, it was filled with passion and longing, and yet, unlike the other, it held assurance, something their relationship had never known.

Ron pulled away for air, a look of pure joy and utter contentment lighting up his freckled face.

"Does this mean that the kiss was voluntary?"

"I think that it does," Hermione replied shyly.

"In that case, Miss Granger, would you so me the pleasure of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I believe that I would, Mr. Weasley, hopefully this will be the first of many?" She inquired.

"I think that that would be a very wise idea, he replied, the grin still on his face as if someone had placed a permanent sticking charm on it.

And once again he leaned in to kiss her.

Many things were still wrong, that was for sure. Fred, Tonks and Lupin were still dead. Little Teddy Lupin was still parentless. Death Eaters were still on the loose. But, finally on this horrific day, something went right.

A/N: So, what did you think? Press that little purple button, you know you want to! I want the good, the bad and the ugly! Even flames are okay, but don't expect me not to taddle, just kidding! LOL!


End file.
